White Nights
by vaenities
Summary: Par une chaude nuit d'été, le grand méchant loup se glisse par la fenêtre entr'ouverte.


**Titre: **White Nights

**Auteure: **je-moi-même, Vaenities.

**Disclaimers: **Seule l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

Déconfit.

Stiles était ainsi.

Déconfit et quelque peu troublé.

La passion qui l'animait et qu'il dévouait entièrement à Lydia s'était, depuis peu, tari. Qu'elle ne sut lui rendre ce même amour devait en être la cause. Mais ce n'était rien, rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il pouvait à présent ressentir pour un loup garou trop souvent renfrogné.

Et quelque peu envahissant dans ses manières d'apparaître sans prévenir dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre.

- Derek, pour la énième fois et pour l'amour de Merlin, je te prierai de cesser tes visites surprises, s'exclama l'adolescent, une main sur son cœur furieux.

Derek se contenta de grogner en haussant les épaules. Toujours aussi loquace, se dit Stiles en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Jackson a du mal à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et Scott est introuvable ?

Son ton ne pouvait pas mieux refléter sa mauvaise humeur. Pour être franc, Stiles commençait à être sérieusement fatigué d'être la roue de secours.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Derek d'une voix posée. Je venais te voir, toi.

Une étrange sensation se glissa dans le ventre de l'adolescent qui ne put répondre qu'un « oh » étranglé, se détournant aussitôt du loup garou.

- Et en quel honneur ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'ai besoin d'être… mordu.

- Tu t'en sors parfaitement bien sans aide surnaturelle, dit Derek en contournant le lit pour se rapprocher de Stiles.

- Bien évidemment. Ma cervelle me suffit, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il n'avait plus peur de Derek désormais et se permettait d'être aussi sarcastique qu'il le désirait. Le loup garou ne releva pas. Il se trouvait à présent juste derrière lui, et pouvait ressentir le trouble du jeune homme. Des battements furieux de son cœur à la sueur qui glissait sinueusement le long de son cou, les sens du loup se régalaient.

- Ton cœur bat la chamade mais pourtant tu n'es pas en train de mentir… qu'est-ce qui te taraude tant ?fit soudain Derek, posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

Stiles sursauta subrepticement et d'un geste maladroit abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Tu caches quelque chose ?reprit Derek d'une voix étrangement doucereuse.

- Non, non, je ne cache absolument rien, répondit Stiles d'une voix tremblante, comment voudrais-tu que je te cache quelque chose ? Impossible, avec tes superpouvoirs de loup garou, non ?

- Peut-être pas.

- A… ah ?

Amusé par la nervosité du garçon, Derek se pencha à l'oreille de ce dernier, laissant son souffle caresser la peau de son cou.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Stiles ?

- Je crois que tu empiètes sur mon espace vital, Derek. Tu as de la chance de ne pas sentir le chien mouillé.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, comment voudrais-tu que…

D'un geste impatient, Derek avait fait pivoter la chaise de façon à ce que Stiles cesse de se cacher. Il s'était penché sur lui, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs du siège, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent.

Le souffle court, Stiles se résigna à plonger son regard dans celui toujours aussi neutre de Derek.

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre le concept d'espace vital, ce qui est assez étrange de la part de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'être seul…

- Et tu ne sembles pas être décidé à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, docteur Freud.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu rougis ainsi, Einstein.

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre, baissant son regard. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que le sentiment d'être le plus gros idiot de la terre s'emparait de lui. Pourquoi Derek ? Il aurait encore préféré tomber amoureux de Scott. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. C'aurait été encore plus embarrassant, quoique plus compréhensible.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Derek finit par se relever, ne pouvant retenir un grognement de frustration.

Stiles l'observa s'approcher de la fenêtre et se préparer à partir. Une partie de lui préférait garder ces drôles de sentiments secrets. Une autre partie de lui mourrait d'envie d'obéir à ce désir grandissant.

Derek s'apprêtait à s'enfuir dans la nuit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le tirer vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire et il fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'adolescent.

Sans un mot, Stiles pressa une main sur le torse du loup garou et déposa une promesse sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Première fanfiction sur TW avec comme couple, mesdameszémessieurs, DEREK ET STILES. Re-postée. Bref, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
